Jonas Hiller
| birth_place = Felben-Wellhausen, Switzerland | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2001 }} Jonas Hiller (born on February 12, 1982) is a Swiss professional ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Anaheim Ducks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jonas is one of only a handful of goaltenders in the NHL who play a left-handed style. Playing Career Jonas won Switzerland's championship in 2002, 2005 and 2007 as well as the Spengler Cup in 2004 and 2006 with Davos. In 2006–07, he set a career-high win record with 28–16–0 in 44 games. In May of 2007, Jonas was signed as a free agent by the Ducks and on September 30, 2007, he made his debut for the Anaheim Ducks, defeating the Los Angeles Kings 4-1 in London, England. He allowed only one goal on 23 shots for the win. The Ducks general manager at the time, Brian Burke felt that Jonas was ready to become a full-time backup to Jean-Sebastien Giguere and placed Ilya Bryzgalov on waivers who was later claimed off waivers by the Phoenix Coyotes. Jonas went on to record a 2.06 goals against average (GAA) and .926 save percentage in 23 games in his first NHL season. He recorded his first NHL shutout in the 2008–09 NHL season, defeating the Los Angeles Kings 2–0. The Ducks named Jonas their starting goaltender for the 2009 NHL Playoffs after his strong regular season play. He started his first Stanley Cup Playoff game on April 16, 2009, recording a shutout against the San Jose Sharks with 35 saves. Jonas and the Ducks ousted the Sharks in six games, marking only the fourth time that the President's Trophy winning team has been eliminated in the first round. The Ducks next matchup was the second seed Detroit Red Wings, a series which Detroit won in seven games. Many felt that it was due to Jonas' play that the Ducks were able to take the defending Stanley Cup champions to seven games. On January 30, 2010, Jonas signed a four-year extension with the Ducks going through the 2013–14 NHL season. The next day, the Ducks traded Giguère to the Toronto Maple Leafs which cemened Jonas' status as the Ducks' number one goalie. During the lockout-shortened 2012-13 NHL Season, Jonas helped the Ducks place 2nd overall in the NHL's Western Conference. During the 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs, the Ducks were eliminated in a seven game series against the Detroit Red Wings for the second time in five years. Career Statistics Regular season Playoffs Statistics Awards & Achievements *Swiss Goaltender of the Year (2004–05) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (2010–11) International Play Jonas played goalie for Switzerland in the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, British Columbia. Team Switzerland finished in 8th place, losing to the United States in the Quarterfinal round. Personal Life Jonas is fluent in English, German and French. He is a butterfly style goaltender. Vertigo-like Symptoms On January 30, 2011, Jonas earned a spot in the 2011 NHL All-Star Game (held in Raleigh, North Carolina). His first game after returning from the all-star weekend, Jonas felt lightheaded and was slow to react, allowing three goals on 10 shots in the opening period of a 4-3 loss February 2 against the visiting San Jose Sharks. Jonas sat out the next four games before shutting out the Edmonton Oilers, 4-0, on February 13, 2011 but the symptoms reappeared. Then, he sat out another 15 games, making what would be his last appearance of the season during a 5-4 loss to Nashville on March 24, 2011. The Ducks acquired veteran goaltenders Ray Emery and Dan Ellis in separate February deals, and the pair played all playoff minutes as the Ducks were eliminated in the first round by the Nashville Predators. Emery (an unrestricted free agent) eventually signed with the Chicago Blackhawks during the off-season. In August of 2011, Jonas said he was symptom free. Ellis was retained as the team's backup goaltender. Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:HC Davos players Category:HC Lausanne players Category:Goaltenders